A wireless mobile device may operate as a digital walkie-talkie over Internet Protocol (IP) and/or Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP). The digital walkie-talkie over IP operates on the basis of a half duplex communication system where, although two-way communication may be performed, only one party may send a signal at a time. A half duplex communication is multicast over a communication network so that one party may transmit the same signal to a plurality of recipients.
A VOIP communication utilizes a full duplex system, which is unicast so signals are only sent to a single destination, thereby increasing communication privacy. Wireless mobile devices are now equipped with the option to be able to communicate using both half duplex and full duplex communication systems.